


You Belong To Me

by SameDestination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alley Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, Rough Sex, Top!Castiel, Wall Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameDestination/pseuds/SameDestination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Cas - Porny take on the infamous alley scene from 5x18 (Point of No Return)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deychwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deychwan/gifts).



> Goes with [**this gifset.**](http://destielintheimpala.tumblr.com/post/44374320372/nc-17-ficlet-below-the-cut-more-always)

“Always knew you liked a little pain with your pleasure,” Cas’ deep voice rumbled as he held Dean’s face with one hand, forcing the hunter to look him in the eye as he squirmed against the wall.

With his other hand, Castiel freed his own achingly hard cock. Dean’s jeans and underwear were already down around his ankles which made Castiel smirk as he leaned in for a deep, forceful kiss. He always imagined Dean being the perfect little sub. The way he was writhing and moaning into the kiss just made the whole thing hotter than it had any right to be.

They were in an alley at nighttime in the middle of winter but all Cas could feel was the heat of Dean’s body which was pinned perfectly against the wall. All for him.

Cas could feel Dean shaking with want when he finally pulled away to give him air. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” he rasped. “You’re going to feel me for days. Every time you sit down, you’ll be reminded of this. Reminded of how you belong to me. Only me. Not Michael or any other angel.”

Dean’s eyes darted down to where Cas’ hand was stroking his own cock, smearing his precome down his length as he stared at Dean with such hunger, such lust. Like a predator ready to pounce at any second for the kill. It both frightened and aroused him so damn much.

“Please, Cas,” he groaned, the metallic taste of blood in his mouth making him wince. He needed this so badly. His cock was throbbing where it was trapped between their bodies but he couldn’t touch it. He knew that if he did, he’d get another punch or two from Castiel which would only further Dean’s torment.

When he finally felt the blunt tip of Cas’ thick cock press against his hole, he had to bite back a moan. Dean closed his eyes tightly, readying himself for the tight stretch that he knew was inevitable. Especially without proper lube.

With one clean thrust, Castiel was buried deep inside Dean who let out a soft yelp, biting down on his already split lip. He wasn’t going to complain though. He deserved this. Not to mention the fact that he’d wanted it for so long.

Cas’ hands were bunched into fists at the front of Dean’s jacket, holding him up against the wall as he took a few deep breaths. He then began to pull out of Dean slowly only to thrust back in much harder causing Dean’s back to hit against the wall as he let out a loud groan.

He could feel Castiel’s eyes on him as he pounded into him relentlessly. Dean just held onto Cas’ forearms tightly for his life as he just let him take over completely. 

Their noises echoed through the alleyway. Flesh against flesh. Moan for a groan. The odd pained whimper from Dean as Cas fucked into him without mercy.

“Open your eyes,” Cas growled and Dean knew it wasn’t a request, it was an order. So, his eyes opened slightly and he stared into Cas’ which were completely lustblown. “Look at me when I’m fucking you.”

Dean moaned at that, unable to string together a coherent sentence at all anymore. He was just too far gone at this stage. With every sharp nudge of Cas’ cock against his prostate, Dean would cry out wordlessly, throwing his head back only to groan in pain when it would hit the brick wall he was up against.

“Who do you belong to?” Castiel groaned, gaze locked intensely with Dean’s as he pounded into him.

One of Dean’s legs was now curled around Cas’ waist as he moaned and whimpered, trying to gasp out the only answer he knew, “C-Cas— Fuck.”

“Who. Do. You. Belong. To. Dean?” Castiel demanded, thrusting into Dean hard and deep after every word making him writhe against the wall and groan.

“You,” is all Dean managed to bark out before his orgasm ripped through him unexpectedly. He trembled with its intensity as he shot thick white spurts between their bodies and onto the concrete ground beneath them.

He was vaguely aware of being filled up by Cas’ warm come shortly afterwards along with a growl in his ear of  _‘mine’_.


End file.
